


Meet-Up

by arc852



Series: G/t Sanders Sides OneShots [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, GT, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Infinitesimal!Sides, Meeting, Notes, borrower!thomas, borrower!virgil, human!logan, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc852/pseuds/arc852
Summary: The human knows that they’re there and asks to meet. Thomas goes alone despite Virgil’s warnings.





	Meet-Up

 “Thomas, stop!” Virgil yelled from behind him, but Thomas kept on walking. He rounded the corner, his destination set.

“Thomas!” Virgil yelled again but Thomas grit his teeth and carried on.

 “Go home, Virgil. You don’t have to be involved in this.” Thomas said. He just wanted Virgil to be safe.

 “You know he’s just going to hurt you, right?” That made Thomas stop in his tracks for a moment. He let out a shaky sigh as he turned his head to look at Virgil.

 “I…I know.” Thomas swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “But I don’t have a choice, especially if it means keeping you safe.” Thomas looked at Virgil sadly before walking once more. Virgil growled but Thomas knew he was more scared and panicked than angry.

 “Let’s just ignore him and  _move_. Leave and go somewhere far away where he’ll never be able to find us.” Virgil tried, still following Thomas. Once again, Thomas stopped and this time turned all the way around. He stood in front of Virgil eyes sad and pleading.

 “Virgil, you know we can’t do that.” He said softly. “He has my picture, if I don’t do this, our whole species could be revealed.”

 Virgil shook his head. “But if you do do this he could  _still_ reveal you. And he’d have even better proof!” Thomas looked away.

 “I  _know_  but I just have to hope…I have to hope that doesn’t happen. Now please, Virgil, go back home. And if I’m not back by tomorrow then…then please move out of the building, somewhere far away, okay?” Virgil shook his head again, tears rushing down his cheeks. Thomas pulled him into a hug before slowly pulling away. “I have to go Virgil or I’m going to be late.”

 Thomas took several steps back and this time Virgil stayed where he was, hugging himself. “…Be careful Thomas. For the love of god be careful.” Virgil said and Thomas nodded.

 “I’ll see you later Virgil.”

 “…Yeah. I hope so.” And with that, both Thomas and Virgil turned in the opposite direction. One heading home and one headed for what could very well be his demise.

  _Oh well._ Thomas thought.  _At least I know Virgil will be safe._

***

 Thomas had no reason to suspect he was being anything other than careful. He was doing as he always did when going out to borrow. Not taking too much, making sure the human of the place was away or asleep, wearing clothes that helped blend him into the night, all that good stuff.

 So when both Thomas and Virgil found a note in the kitchen that simply said ‘I want to talk’ along with a time and place to meet, he thought nothing of it. Virgil was a bit worried, of course, but Thomas was quick to reassure him that the note wasn’t for them. How could it be?

 Oh, had Thomas been wrong.

 The night after the meeting was supposed to have taken place, another note appeared in the exact same spot. This time, there was no denying that the note was for them. Because attached to the note was a picture.

 The picture itself was dark, out of focus and far away, but there was no denying that Thomas was in the picture. The note that time, said, ‘I know you exist. I simply want to talk.’ And then another time and place to meet.

 And that’s why Thomas found himself here, on the human’s desk in his room, nervously waiting for the human to show up. Every instinct within him was shouting at him to _hide_  and _leave_  but Thomas ignored them. He knew he had to do this, if not for his kind then for Virgil.

 It was then that the bedroom door opened and Thomas whirled around the see the human come in. The human’s gaze immediately fell on the desk and he paused, eyes going wide. Thomas was frozen as well, heart pounding against his chest.

 “You…came.” The human spoke, stepping a bit closer. “Honestly, I am surprised.”

 Thomas bit his lip, taking in a breath. “You uh, you didn’t really give me much of a choice.” The borrower said, not looking at the human directly.

 The human hummed but didn’t say anything as he took a seat at the desk. Thomas took a few steps back, watching the human warily. The human looked him over and Thomas shivered at his gaze. A few moments of silence passed and Thomas was just about to speak up when the human spoke. “Do you know how impossible you are?”

 Thomas blinked. “Wh-What?”

 “You shouldn’t exist at all, according to the square-cube law and yet…here you are.” The human was being very calm about all this, which was just putting Thomas off even more.

 “Yeah…here I am,” Thomas said a bit weakly. He took in a breath. “Look, I’m here. I came to this meeting…now what?” Thomas asked. He just wanted to know what was going to happen to him.

 The human raised an eyebrow. “Well, like I stated in my note, I simply wish to speak with you. Ask you a few questions.” The human explained.

 “And…what about the picture? You-You aren’t going to  _show_ anyone…are you?” Thomas asked and the human gave him a confused look.

 “I am to assume that humans are not supposed to know about you, correct?” The human said and Thomas tensed but nodded. “Why?”

 Thomas was thrown off for a second. “What?”

 “Why aren’t humans supposed to know of you.” The human asked and Thomas felt his eyebrows furrow.

 “Isn’t it…obvious? If humans found out about u-er  _me_  than they would kill us, or experiment on us or-or  _keep_  us as pets…” He trailed off, nervously looking to meet the human’s eyes. He was surprised to find that the human’s eyes were wide.

 “Ah…I see…” The human coughed awkwardly. “Yes, I can…see why you keep yourself secret.”

 “Wait, really?” Thomas asked, his own eyes going wide. The human nodded.

 “Yes and I can assure you, I will not be showing you off or doing  _any_ of those things. Like I stated, I simply want to converse with you.” The human spoke. Thomas searched his eyes but he couldn’t find a hint of deception or malice. The human was…telling the truth.

 “Oh…well in that case, my name is Thomas.” Thomas introduced with a bit of a nervous smile. The human blinked in surprise before returning it.

 “My name is Logan. It is nice to meet you.” Logan reached out his hand towards Thomas and the borrower’s eyes widened before realizing Logan was not coming to grab him but to shake hands as a greeting. He reached out his hand to meet Logan’s when suddenly, a shout came from above.

 “Leave him alone!” Before either borrower or human could react, Thomas watched as something landed on Logan’s head.

 “Ah!” Logan yelled, wincing as his hair was pulled. Thomas’ eyes widened when he realized who exactly was on Logan’s head.

 “Virgil?!” He yelled and Virgil looked down at Thomas, pulling hard on a piece of hair.

 “Thomas, run! I got this!” Virgil yelled before moving to a different strand of hair and pulling once more.

 “What is going- _Ow!_ ” Logan tried to say but was interrupted by another hard pull. Thomas didn’t run, instead, he came closer.

 “Virgil, stop!” He yelled up but at that point, Logan had had enough. He reached his hand up and blindly grabbed Virgil in a loose fist. Virgil yelped and immediately started to struggle.

 “Let me go!” Virgil yelled, pushing against the human’s fingers but to no avail. Logan let out a small sigh as he looked Virgil over.

 “Please calm down, I mean you no harm.” Of course, Logan’s words did nothing to calm Virgil down. Thomas bit his lip, looking between Virgil and Logan.

 “Logan put him down!” Thomas demanded. He was only half surprised that Logan actually did, setting Virgil down right next to Thomas. As soon as Virgil was on solid ground he grabbed Thomas’ arm and started to pull him towards their exit. Thomas dug his feet into the ground and pulled his hand away. Virgil turned and gave him an incredulous look.

 “Thomas, what are you  _doing_. Let’s go already!”  Virgil hissed, sending nervous glances toward Logan as he once again tried to grab Thomas’ arm. Thomas didn’t let him.

 “Virgil, he’s telling the truth!” Thomas exclaimed and Virgil froze.

 “Wh-What?” Virgil stuttered, more than a little confused. Logan cleared his throat, gaining both borrowers attentions.

 “He is correct. I mean you no harm. I simply wish to speak to Thomas…and you, if you are willing.” Logan was not surprised at the existence of more tiny people, though he  _was_  surprised that another had shown up. Especially in the way that he did. Logan rubbed at his head.

 “You’re…You’re lying.” Virgil said but Thomas shook his head, putting a comforting hand on Virgil’s shoulder.

 “I really don’t think he is.” Virgil searched Thomas’ eyes before sighing.

 “This is insane.” He muttered to Thomas, who just shrugged with a sheepish smile.

 “So you are…Virgil?” Logan asked and Virgil simply nodded. “It’s good to meet you, despite the er… _rough_  first impression. My name is Logan.”

 Virgil searched Logan’s eyes but was surprised, just as Thomas had been, to find no traces of malice. He glanced at Thomas who gave an encouraging nod. “Uh…nice to meet you too,” Virgil mumbled after a second of hesitation. Logan smiled.

 “So…” Thomas started. “You had some questions for us?”


End file.
